Outsiders
by mikehughes2006
Summary: A man by the name of George May has just arrived in Liverpool, little does he know about the horrors he will uncover.
1. Welcome To Liverpool

Our story begins in Britain. A young man by the name of George has just arrived in Liverpool. On his way to his apartment, he notices a very peculiar smell. He looked around and still couldn't figure out where the smell was coming from. George then sees two sketchy looking figures in the background lifting what appears to be a large bag. It required two people to hold it because of it's length and size.

"God knows what's in that bag," George said.

They threw the body into a small dumpster with more long and girthy bags. George then noticed something very strange. In the dumpster, he noticed that they're where many bags in the dumpster with blood stripes all over them. George was in shock. After the two men had left, George ran over to the dumpster. As he got closer the smell grew to.

"Jesus fucking Christ, it smells!"

He reopened the dumpster and what he saw was horrifying. He opened up one of the bags only to see a young girl, around the age of fifteen with a knife womb right through her eye, her forehead skinned to the skull and her stomach completely ripped out. Inside her stomach had nothing in it besides from broken bones.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

George covered up the young girl and searched deeper. He found some unfinished sandwiches, McDonald's happy meal bags and a letter to a guy called "Brian Feltz"

The Letter said...

 _"Dear Brian Feltz_

 _Monday, 19th January 2017_

 _We finally have that supply of organs for the company. the last girl we used for the skinning was very violent towards my mate and as a result injured one of our employees. He took a hit to the head by a pipe and needs medical attention. Some people came by as well and I fear someone might find out about the business we are running. I can not say for sure how long we have left till we will have to relocate to another country but if I were to estimate, I'd say at least a few months give or take._

 _We also have a new shipment of people coming in from the north, healthy, 42 male, 16 female and 18 children (gender of children unspecified). It's coming in from New York and I can't say precisely how long the shipment will take but the guy said around one to two weeks maybe even longer. After you have read this letter please discard it after. Do NOT make it public_

 _CONFIDENTIAL"_

George was traumatized. What he had just seen was bad enough but knowing the fact that this is a business? Or the fact that they're killing children? It was just too much to take in. He was going to call the police but he didn't have any WiFi so he only had one option: to go back to his apartment and never speak of this day ever again.

As George ran back home he saw the two guys who had dumped that body bag into the dumpster. The guy on the left was wearing a blue tee-shirt with some blood on it while the other guy had a Nike tee-shirt on with no blood on it and a pair of what seemed to be doctors gloves. George tried to keep a fair distance away from them.

George was very curious as a child and as a result, stayed that way as an adult. This made him follow the two through a small alleyway. The alleyway was covered with tons of trash and cigarettes, some of which haven't been burnt out properly. George had many questions. Why the hell were they killing people? How are they getting away with this? But the question that made him follow them was...

"Where the hell are these guys going?"

They seemed to be walking into another secluded alleyway and approached a white van, it had the words "Carpenter For Hire" and then a telephone number after it. They then opened up the back of the van and yes, more dead bodies where there. Some in body bags and others just out in the open without a care in the world. George was nearly about to faint from the site he had just witnessed. George hid behind a bin with a lot of rubbish stacked around it presumably because people were to lazy to properly put it in the bin. The one in the nike tee-shirt spoke spoke to the one in blue. And in a thick Liverpudlian accent, he said.

"For God's sake, Randell, atleast get some fuckin' gloves next time, hey?"

"Does it look like I give a shit? I've been workin' my ass off all bloody week for this shady company and the least you can do is got off my back for a bit, otherwise yeah' just taking the piss."

"Lower your voice you bloody idiot, people are gonna to hear us!"

"Dug, for fucks sake, there's nobody here, yeah fuckin' dumbass"

"You don't bloody well know that!"

The pair continued to argue for a solid five minutes before they ran out of breath and quit talking all together oblivious to George staring at them.

 _"Oh my Gosh... I can't believe that this is actually happening."_

George took out his Samsung Galaxy and took a picture of the pair and their license plate. When he snapped a picture of it, it made a sound that he hoped that it would never make in this situation, a shutter sound went off and a quick flash that attracted the attention of the pair.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..."

The two didn't say a word and approached the object where the distraction was coming from. One took out a pocket knife and another a baseball bat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" George ran as fast as he could to a nearby road where he could hopefully be saved, but every turn was another alleyway.

"Get that soft cunt!" Randell said angrily.

 _"What the fuck am I going to do! Jesus Christ, there's no way out of this maze!"_ George's mind worked frantically just as he was about to lose breath. He noticed that he was further ahead of the two hooligans and decided to jump in a fairly sized bin where they couldn't find him. He closed the lid which made a slam. He hoped they wouldn't have heard it.

George heard muffled and undescribable voices that where very hard to make out.

"Where did that grease head go?"

George was ashamed to admit it but felt a little insulted at that statement even in a time like this.

 _"I don't have greasy hair... do I?"_

He stayed in the bin for a few more minutes just to be sure that they were gone, he found a few used condoms, bags filed with trash, banana peals and a bunch of other items and uneaten consumables. He then opened the lid of the bin and got out making sure that this time the lid would shut as quietly as possible. He made sure to clean himself off afterwards so he would not be questioned by the public and police.

 _"Oh God, imagine how I'd explain that to the police. 'Oh yeah, so basically I saw a bunch of murders then they ran after me and almost killed me so I dived into a dumpster and waited it out!' I wonder how'd they'd react."_

There was no time to theorise, so George took a bottle of water out of his bag and wet his clothes in order to get all the dirt off, at lest he wouldn't be that suspicious that way.

He then set off out of the alleyway into a buissy road near a pub called "Five Ways" it had a clock on it and had some people in it. It was near a roundabout where the buissy road continued. He crossed over and went to the bus stop which was near Five Ways pub. Fortunately, he had some pound coins on him. Well that would save him walking.

"What a bloody day..."


	2. In The Flat

George had to wait a good ten or fifteen minutes before the bus had arrived, he feared that the men would come back. He scanned the open area with his eyes in search for the goons, luckily, he could not seem to find them. Then thought came to his mind.

 _"What if they're spying on me? What if they can see me and I just can't see them? Jesus Christ, this is so fucked!"_

No matter where he looked, he could not seem to see what he was looking for. George had never felt so paranoid in his entire life. People started to give him funny looks, a man started to cough to indicate that he should stop rapidly looking backwards and forwards. Another women gave him a look like to say _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I bet I look like a complete and utter idiot right now..."_

A lot of people where quietly talking about how wet he was, he suddenly felt very self conscious. _"Oh God..."_

He then saw a bus coming through, it came at a stop and the doors opened, he quickly got on the bus taking some change out of his pocketthe sign said '2.60' he gave him his money and he took a seat.

"Ugh, you can't sit there." A voice was heard at the front of the bus.

"What? Why!" George said in anger. The driver lifted an eyebrow and said "your wet, and dirty as shit mate, stand up or get off my bus." George was about to raise a protest but then just sat up and stood there.

"Thank, you." He said sarcastically.

 _"Put a bullet through your brain you cock sucking piece of shit."_

George felt pretty patronised, the bus started to move, they stopped at some traffic lights, two where crossing over and yes, it was the same men who where chasing him, he ran down the bus to the very end in order not to be seen by the murderers. They looked very cautious, they also seemed to be still looking for him, there then was a sequence of lights, red, orange and then green. George was relieved, the bus then stepped on the gas and started to go.

A bunch of people in the corner of the bus where smoking even though the sign on the bus clearly stated " **NO SMOKING"** George was just about to make an outcry. How is it that that bus driver won't let him sit down but let a bunch of guys smoke on the bus?

The bus went down a long narrow road, he saw a few shops, a restaurant called Owen's, a church and a lot of houses. The road seemed to be very buissy, a lot of cars and vans but not a lot of people walking on the pavement. The bus stopped at a bus stop. George got out along with a few others, he then walked back on to the pavement and started walking to his flat.

The bus then started to move once again exiting the zone where the bus can stop. He opened the door to the flat and tried to call the elevator, it said out of order.

"Are you serious? Are you fuckin' serious! I am so done with this shit, why does this world hate me!" He then started to go up the stairs. George started to groan to himself. He then got to the third floor and got to his room and unlocked it with the key he was given.

As soon as he entered, he was greeted by a horrific smell, unwashed dishes in the sink, a fold up bed with the springs coming out of it, a couch with a bunch of fosters cans all over it and a tv that was absolutely tiny.

"Clearly the person who was last here didn't clean up after himself..."

He went to the phone and saw a bunch of missed calls.

 **"YOU HAVE 7 MISSED CALLS"**

"Hey George, it's your mum! How's Liverpool? I assume your just having a good ol' time with your mates." George then forgot that he lied to his mum about his mates coming with him. "So when you get this message, call me back, please. Thanks, bye! Oh and one quick thing, I asked the manager to add my phone number to your phone so you don't have to worry about typing it in, I know how forgetful you can be! Any way, before I go, I must warn you about these people who ar-" **"MESSAGE END"**

"You've got to be kidding me... the manager came in here and didn't notice the mess?"

He went through all seven of them, bored off his mind.

"Alright, first I've got to call the police." He pulled out a phone and started to type in the numbers "9-9-9" he went on to the police line. it only took a few seconds before a lady answered, she sounded like she was in her late fifties.

"Hello, love. What seems to be the problem?"

"Ugh, yeah, there's a gang who's going around murdering a bunch of people! I saw them around Childwall, you've got to come see!"

"A'right then, love, look. This line is for people who'd like to report a crime, a'right, not for prank calls."

"Wait, no!" She hung up. "God damn it!" George fell flat on the uncomfortable bed groaning. "What the hell am I going to do? If I can't bring these criminals to justice, they're just going to continue killing innocent people!" George couldn't think properly, he laid his head down to sleep but had trouble doing so because of the bed.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

There was a ringing sound in the room that awakened George, it was now 17:32. It had only been two hours? No that couldn't be right. It had felt like a god 10 or 13 hours, but it wasn't.

"Oh God, my neck it hurts! I guess sleeping on that bed takes a toll." He slowly got out of bed, eyes squinting attempting to adjust to the light.

"Ugh, hello?" "George, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for two hours straight! Where have you been?" "Who is this?" "Your mother, George, your mother..." She said in an angry voice. "Oh, look I don't feel to good so let's make this one quick, hey?" "For God's sake George, I've been trying to call you all day and you haven't answered, the least you can do is say hi." Now his mother seems to be more pissed. " look, I'm sorry I've not be feeling to well." "That's no reason to act that way to your mother"

A knock was heard at the door. "Gotta go." "Hey! Don't you han-"

George opened the door to see a man who was very tall and was carrying a letter in his hand that said "George" on it. "Ugh, thanks?" George closed the door and opened the letter.

"Oh my God..."


	3. The Factory

George stood still in his tracks. What he read almost gave him a heart attack. The letter read:

 _MAY, GEORGE_

 _WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM OUR OPERATION. IF YOU FUCK WITH US, WE WILL KILL YOU. IF WE SEE YOU ON THE STREETS, WE WILL KILL YOU. IF YOU KEEP DIGGING FOR THE TRUTH. WE WILL KILL YOU._

"Jesus fucking Christ! These people are l-like backwards savages!" George's mind worked frantically. He started to pace round the room, planning out what he would do next. He ran to his window, opened it and searched the area, two people looked at him from down below, wondering what he was doing.

George became aware of the people looking at him and slowly started backing away. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

George ran out of his apartment and ran down the stairs. He was now on the second floor, and with one untied shoe lace, he tripped and hit his head on the floor.

Blurred visions and which where's hours felt like seconds before he was woken abruptly from being blacked out. As he regained his vision, he saw a figure, as his vision became more clear, it seemed to be a man.

"Who are y-" before George could finish his sentence, he was hit in the face with a 2x4.

 **RAINHILL, MERSEYSIDE**

George's mother, Kathie, was watching TV. A series of images appeared on the screen. One image showed a flat in Liverpool with the hinges of one of the doors being blown off, another being an image of a lady being shot by two guys in a mask with Colt M1911's.

"A series of images from survaliance footage was taken from Queens Drive." Kathie was now paying attention.

"Footage shows two men in masks breaking into the flats and dragging a male out of the flat, the male has been identified as twenty two year old, George May." Kathie was now terrorfied.

"The criminals have not yet been identified but have been linked to human trafficking and transportation of human organs, limbs and other parts"

"Oh my God..."

 **PRESCOTT, MERSEYSIDE**

George was abruptly awoken by water being tossed at his face, he seemed to be in some sort of abandoned factory. His mind wandered to other things such as, how the hell did I get here? What happened to him?

He seemed to be tied up to a wooden chair. He could see a pile of dead bodies in the distance.

A voice was heard. "It's all ready, Mr. Feltz."

 _"That name... where have I heard of it before..."_

His mind remembered the time when he had found that letter in the dumpster.

"Wake up, dick head." A man all in black was now eying down George. His face dysfunctional. Crooked teeth, greasy hair and bloodshot eyes. George felt a cold presence around him, chilled to the bone.

"So, you've been doing some snooping around our buisness?" He said in a dark voice.

"Answer me!" He was now getting angry but George still didn't reply.

George began to cough some blood as he attempted to say "W-where am I?"

"Where do you think, fuckhead? We're in a factory. Unfortunately for us, the NYPD had done some detective work of their own, so we had to torch our old place and move to England. Now St. Helens police is onto us and same with Liverpool. Looks like we're gonna have to move again."

George felt like he could get out of his chair and punch him in the face at this point.

"Luckily for you, you're not going anywhere, so I guess you can enjoy the bonfire."

George wanted more answers. "Who are you!" George demanded.

"Well since you're gonna die in this shit hole, I might aswell tell you. It's Brian Feltz."

"How did I get here?" George asked. "We knocked you out after your 'fall' and put you in our van. Oh, and congratulations. All your snooping around got a very nice lady killed when we where going into the flats."

His goons where now pouring a bucket of gasoline around the floor and through the corridors. Brian then threw his lighter on the floor. They started to run out of the building as the fire started to spread.

"FUCK! You mother fucking cunt-bags!" George struggled, doing everything to escape that chair. He noticed that the rope was coming loose. That was his key to freedom.

"Almost... got it..." The rope then came off. He bounced off the chair and ran for the exit as fast as he could, dodging flaming objects in his way. He saw the exit, this gave him an extra boost of speed. One last glance at the fire and a loud explosion was heard. A massive burst of fire was now emminating from the corridor and with one last sprint, he banged open the door.

George was in pain, he crawled to the street,watching the entire factory falling apart as debris was falling to the ground and George attempting the dodge the projectiles heading his way.

George couldn't say anything, he was in so much shock all he could do was watch. With his vision blurred and his ears muffled. From the corner of his eye he could see several police cars coming his way. Following that was an ambulance and a fire truck.

"W-wh-what happened?"

A group of people surrounded George, one was attempting to give him some water and the other signaling the ambulance over to him.

"Get this poor lad in an ambulance!" Some firemen where hosing down the building whilst George was being put in an ambulance.

He was now in the ambulance. He saw two people trying to keep him awake. George had no idea what was going on. He had no prior memory of what had happened. He had several blows to the head and had almost died in the factory. He had gone through hell and back but couldn't remeber what he had been through.

He could now hear a voice. "You're gonna be alright, mate."

 **WHISTON HOSPITAL**

George awoken from his bed. A nurse walked into the room with a cup of tea and a sandwich. "Here you go, love."

"What happened?" George asked.

"You've got a concussion from being hit in the head, 1st degree burns from the back and several bruises around you're knees."

George was still for a moment. "Is that all? Or..."

"You've also sustained eye damage and hearing problems from the explosion. Not severe though. You might want to wear this eyepatch for about a week or two. About your hearing, I would stay away from loud noises for a month till your hearing recovers."

"Yeah, thanks."

A voice was heard from the other room, an old man shouted "Hey love, mind coming in here for a sec?"

"Gotta go, love. Shout me if yeah need anything."

Another women walked into the room "George? Is that you?"

"Hey, mum"

"George! What happened to you? I've been trying to call you all day and I never called back! Where have you been?" His mother was worried for him.

"To be honest, I can't remember shit, everything's just been a blur."

"You know I don't like you using those words."

"Well, I'm not twelve years old, mum."

"I've got to go now George, but if you want, I can come tomorrow."

"I'd like that."

"I'll see you soon, George."

George grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He was sweeping through the channels and saw a news coverage of the accident.

"An accident happened today at the abandoned factory in Prescott on Oliver Lyme Road. The fire seemed to be have caused by a lighter and some gasoline which caused an explosion completely totalling the factory. Piles of dead bodies where found inside the factory. Survaliance footage of the scene shows several men running out of the building after the fire starts. These men have been linked to the supposed terrorist attack in one of the flats in Liverpool. At the end of the tape shows a man crawling out of the factory to safety. He has now been sent to Whiston Hospital to recover. The man has been identified as twenty two year old, George May, the same man who was a victim of the terrorist attack."

"Th-that's me..."

 _"Jesus Christ, I really have forgotten a lot haven't I?"_ His memories started to flood back to him. All the little details. The explosion, all the blows to the head, everything.

He started to switch the channels but every channel had the same thing on it. Some people where interviewed about what happened.

"I'm here with Sean Kay, so Sean, what happened today at this factory?" The reporter asked.

"Well I was picking up my son from school and at the corner of my eye, I saw a massive ball of fire shoot through the windows then an explosion."

"Now, there have been a lot of conspiracy theories on why this happened, what do you think?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea mate, but if I where to guess, I'd say it was on purpose, I mean look at all the evidence. They guys running out of the building, the lighter. It's all there."

"Jesus Christ, what a day..."


End file.
